


Jealous

by 2livenlove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Han Solo Lives, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2livenlove/pseuds/2livenlove
Summary: Kylo is jealous of the most ridiculous things while he’s trying to bring a wayward trooper back to the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ve read every single Finnlo fic here on AO3…I’ve even reread a few of them…multiple times. I’m dying for more so here’s my contribution for my fellow Finnlos. Love you guys ;u;
> 
> Inspired by the song Jealous (Bakermat Remix) by Labrinth ; it just screamed Finnlo to me. It’s on Spotify!

Kylo Ren descends to the planet of Takodana, determined.  He recognizes the familiar force signature of FN-2187, his wayward Stormtrooper. As he heads towards him, he ignores the troops that stumble towards him trying to give him updates on their raid.

He finds 87 as he’s never seen him before, without his armor and wearing the jacket of that kriffing pilot, Dameron. Still he looks well, as he approaches he notices 87 has a lightsaber in his possession. _Skywalker’s Lightsaber._ His trooper found him a gift.

He smiles almost giddy under his mask, as he watches 87 cuts down a Stormtrooper with the saber. Before Kylo reaches him he hears a loud, “TRAITOR!”

A large Stormtrooper approaches, tossing aside his blaster and riot shield to face 87. He goes for his shock baton, but Kylo uses the force to toss the trooper aside, “Move.” He growls. The trooper quickly scrambles away. 87 stares at him with wide eyes but holds the lightsaber tightly in his hands, the blue of the blade illuminating his face.

He looks miserable, “All those people…” he says anguished, “I felt it, they’re gone.”

Kylo blinks, he felt the sudden loss of the Hosnian system, he didn’t want to admit it, but he felt their pain, their horror, their loss in the force. He pushes it from his mind focusing on the man before him.

“FN-2187” he drawls.

“Finn.” He corrects.

Kylo pauses, _Finn?_ Then continues “It’s time to come back to the First Order.”

A look of confusion crosses the man’s face, “I defected from the Order,” He says, slowly, “I’m not going back. Ever.”

Kylo furrows his brow; this is not the response he was expecting. He was imagining more gratitude; perhaps even with the trooper falling in to his arms with relief. Thankful that Kylo would allow him back to the safety and comfort the Order provided. Not this open rebellion.

Maybe he’s made a mistake…

_He’s left the pilot, intent to deliver the information he’s gathered to Hux on the bridge, but he stops, recognizing a presence nearby. He looks towards the force-signature he’s come to know so intimately. He finds FN-2187 down the corridor, heading towards the interrogation rooms. He can sense the fear and anxiety coming off the man in waves. He strides over to the trooper, effectively blocking his path. FN-2187 stops immediately, startled._

_Kylo peers at him for a moment, assessing the smaller man; his mind is a tirade of_ oh shit oh shit oh shit _._

_“Where are you going, FN-2187?” he questions evenly._

_“Just…patrolling, sir.” He stammers._

_“Patrolling? You’re not cleared to be in this sector.” He steps closer to the trooper, looming over him. The man shrivels, frightened. “You intend to leave with the pilot.”_

_“No, I wasn’t-“ he starts._

_“Liar.” Kylo snaps with more malice than he intended. 87 hangs his head._

_“I’m sorry.” He says, quietly._

_Kylo considers him a moment. “There’s nothing to forgive, FN-2187.” He says amicably, “I wish you the best the galaxy can offer.”_

_“Huh? What?” FN-2187 is obviously stunned. Kylo waves him off, walking away._

_He had intended to train FN-2187 as a Knight of Ren once he had gone on a few missions, gained the rank of officer, since it seemed he was definitely suited for the role. But Kylo had sensed the man’s doubts on the surface of Jakku. As a trooper he’s not seen much of the galaxy outside of what the order has shown. He must have high fantasies of what was out there. But Kylo knew the galaxy was a harsh, unforgiving place. For someone like 87, with no ties or connections, he’d wilt out there. Especially without the structure and guidance of the Order. He’d hate what he finds out there. Kylo was positive 87 would beg to return. Back to the Order, back to Kylo Ren._

 

FN-2187 steps to him still holding Skywalker’s lightsaber in his hands, a look of determination on his features, but he could still sense an underlying layer of fear.

“I’m not a Stormtrooper anymore.”

_He means to challenge me_. Kylo realizes.

_No_. He can’t deal with the rejection, instead he turns walking away. A trooper approaches him, “The droid has been spotted on the west side…with a girl.”

Yes, he must remember his true mission. Luke Skywalker. He walks determinedly; he pauses only slightly when he thinks he hears his father call him. He shakes his head, impossible. His father was a degenerate, probably off smuggling something ridiculous, like rathtars. He smiles at that and heads into the woods to find the droid.

* * *

 

Kylo breathes heavily as he leaves the interrogation room, his mind racing, he feels nearly afraid. What made the woman so strong with the force? That she could rifle through his mind. Dig at his insecurities. He has years of training, years of familiarity with the force. Yet she still bested him. He must report this to Snoke, but he’s hesitant to reveal his failure to retrieve the map. From some lowly Jakku scavenger. He’s deliberating with himself on whether or not to go when he senses a presence suddenly appear on the planet. _FN-2187._

He feels relief, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 87 has come back to him. Finally he’s seen the error of his ways.

_Kylo Ren can feel the strong force presence of FN-2187, he watches him lead his squad in a simulation. He’s got nearly perfect aim, every shot he takes hitting a target. He’s using the force so seamlessly, having it guide him to his targets, lead his intuition and tactical strategies. All without realizing it. Kylo is rightly impressed. His only flaw, Captain Phasma is quick to point out._

_“He has too much empathy for his squad mates; it’s unnecessary and detrimental to the teachings of the Order. The weak should be cut and not dragged along.” She grouses to Kylo and General Hux. “Other than that he is the ideal storm trooper, his scores are in the top 1%. I have high hopes he will go far, possibly even to become an officer.”_

_“Very good.” Hux says; proud his training is seemingly working and providing strong soldiers._

_“I would have him train to be a Knight of Ren.” Kylo muses, still watching FN-2187 closely. The other two turn to look at him. Hux looks irritated, while Phasma’s reaction is hidden under her mask. “He can be far greater and I will make him powerful.”_

_A week later, he summons FN-2187 to him. When he arrives at his quarters, Kylo greets him easily._

_“FN-2187, welcome. Starting today, I will be providing you with…supplementary lessons.” Really Kylo wanted to get a feels of how 87 felt, if he was a light user, inclined to the dark or maybe somewhere in the gray. Kylo thinks he already knows the answer, but he has to be certain._

_87 nods to him nervously. “Take off your helmet.” He orders._

_Quickly 87 removes the helmet. 87 tries to look serious, standing stiffly. Kylo can’t help but notice how handsome he is. Kylo in turn removes his own helmet. Somehow he doesn’t want to intimidate the man. He gestures to a small table in the room. Only two chairs, he takes one sitting and 87 does the same._

_“Tell me, FN-2187, how do you feel about the First Order? You may speak freely, FN-2187.” He doesn’t expect a truthful answer._

_“The First Order is the necessary driving force that will bring back peace and civility to the galaxy. Bring back the order that was lost when the loathsome New Republic took hold of it and let everything fall into chaos.” 87 easily spits back the propaganda he’s been fed._

_“Good.” Kylo says. FN-2187 seems to believe it._

_“In the galaxy there are the strong and there are the weak. Those with power and those without. Where do you see yourself?”_

_87 hesitates, before answering “I am both weak and strong. Powerful and powerless.”_

_“Why do you say that?” Kylo asks truly curious._

_“As a trooper, I am trained to kill to be stronger than civilians, rebels, and others that would go against the First Order. But because I am a trooper, I am powerless. I am expected to take order without question. I am expendable, yet valued to some small degree.”_

_Kylo blinks, he could relate to that. Being strong yet weak. Powerful but still have to someone he needs to answer to. Disposable yet valued for his uses._

_“Do you want to be stronger? To have more power?”_

_87 thinks about this for moment, “I don’t know.” He answers honestly._

_After this, Kylo summoned 87 often, just to talk to him. The man was intriguing to Kylo. He was very insightful; intuitive. Kylo looked forward to talking to the Stormtrooper. Their conversations were sometimes the only thing he could look forward to._  

* * *

 

He feels out the location of FN-2187 heading in that direction. He goes alone and comes across the Millennium Falcon. He searches the ship, but it’s empty. He furrows his brow, how did 87 find this relic?

It’s like a game of cat and mouse, him searching for 87 and apparently his father was here as well. Troopers report to him of intruders in the oscillator room, he takes a team of troopers with him. He enters the large area, sending the troops to search. He walks slowly, looking around. He begins to cross the small bridge in the center of the room.

“BEN!” he stops, frowning. He turns to face Han Solo. His father.

Han Solo approaches him slowly, before pausing still ways away. “Take off that mask, you don’t need it.” Kylo feels a surge of anger.

“What do you think you’ll see if I do?”

“The face of my son.”

Despite his anger, he still reaches up and takes off the mask as his father requested. Han’s eyes soften as he gazes upon Kylo’s bare face.

“Your son is gone.” Kylo mutters, shaking slightly. “He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him.”

Han moves closer, “That’s what Snoke wants you to believe, but it’s not true.” He pauses again closer to Kylo, but still far away. “My son is alive.”

“No, the supreme leader is wise.”

“Snoke is using you for your power.” Han moves even closer. “When he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you.”

Kylo backs away, feeling doubtful. He shakes his head, “No.”

He hears the doors on the upper level open and he glances up to see 87 with the scavenger. As they look down at them, Kylo feels a flash of jealousy. He came back for _her_. For that woman, not for Kylo. This knowledge fills him with rage. He turns away from his father, walking briskly. He will crush her. He will cut her down like the weak fool she is.

“Ben!” His father calls after him. But he can’t hear him over the raging storm of his mind. He climbs up towards where the pair stands. He ignites his saber, fully intending to face them both. The woman grabs 87, pulling him out the door. They race down the step ladder. Kylo peers down and turns to find an easier way out of the oscillator. As he exits, he hears a multitude of explosions. He notes the oscillator has been damaged but not destroyed.

He follows them doggedly into the woods, his anger spiked high and jealousy raging. That FN-2187 would abandon Kylo again with a nobody, a simple scavenger. He cuts them off from their escape. Standing in their path he ignites his lightsaber, the blade ragged and loud.

“We’re not done yet.”

“You’re a monster.” the girl spits, disgusted.

“It’s just us now. No one can save you.”

She lift her blaster, fully intent to shoot him, he uses the force to fling her aside. She was a nuisance, in the way. 87 rushes to her side, “No! Rey! Rey!”

Kylo feels a pain deep in his chest, he was pathetic. The Supreme Leader was right to doubt him. But this pain made him stronger, he swings his saber. Posturing, daring 87 to fight him.

“TRAITOR!” he shouts, his anger bubbling out of him. 87 pauses his fretting over the girl, he turns to face him with Skywalker’s saber.

The snow is falling gently around them, its falls upon 87’s skin, melting on his warm flesh. Incredibly he feels a surge of jealousy at it. It was closer than Kylo’s hands had ever been. Of all things, he was jealous of the snow.

“You were supposed to come back to me! Tell me all you found was heartbreak and misery. Which is all the universe had ever shown me.” He’s nearly in tears as he says it.

“Kylo, I’m sorry, but I’m not coming back to the Order. I can’t be a part of something that condones the death of innocents. You can be free too. You don’t have to stay with the Order.”

Kylo shakes his head angrily, “You weren’t supposed to be happy without me.”

“We can be free together. With your family. We can all be happy.”

“No.” he says stubbornly, he swings his saber, and 87 meets it with his own.

His attacks are brutal, he swings his saber hitting hard enough that 87 falls to the ground. He turns away from him, prowling like a predator. 87 climbs to his feet. A strong gust of wind blows, it chills Kylo to the bone. He watches it ripple through 87’s clothes. He feels jealous of the wind that caresses 87. He shakes his head, trying to shake these ridiculous thoughts from his mind.

He swings his saber again, they fight parrying and struggling against each other. He brings his saber down and 87 blocks with his. They struggle together, trying to overpower the other.

“FN-2187, you need a teacher. I could show you the ways of the force.” He says, looking into his dark eyes.

“My name is Finn!” he shouts, pushing forward with a surge of strength. Kylo stumbles backwards, but regains his footing. They eye each other, circling.

“Ben!” He turns sharply to his father, approaching with Chewie.

“Leave me!” he roars at them. Han Solo stops a few feet from him and 87.

“Ben, I can’t do that. I’ll never leave you again.” Han says, his eyes imploring him to believe. Kylo stares in disbelief and he lowers his saber, cutting it off. 87, no, Finn does the same watching Kylo carefully.

“It’s too late.” Kylo croaks, hating the weakness in his voice.

“No, it’s not.” Han automatically responds, “Leave here with us. Come home.” He standing right before Kylo now, “We miss you.”

“I’m being torn apart.” Kylo laments, Han looks concerned. “I want to be free of this pain.”

He pauses looking towards Finn, the woman has come to and she moves to stand by him.

“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.” He looks back to his father, “Will you help me?”

“Yes.” Han says, “Anything.”

Hesitantly he holds out his saber to Han. Han looks at it a moment before grasping it with one hand. For a moment, Kylo doesn’t let go. The light and dark in him clashing. His thoughts a whirlwind of _Kill him! Don’t kill him!_

With great effort he lets go. Han looks relieved as he tucks the saber in his pocket. Kylo huffs, feeling a rush of relief so powerful he nearly falls over. He’s chosen the light. He’s chosen weakness. He nearly regrets it, but Finn comes to his side. He grasps his hand and startles Kylo back to himself. He looks down at Finn, who smiles at him, a warm genuine smile that had never before been directed at Kylo before. His heart melts.

“Kylo.” He says hopeful.

“It’s Ben.” He says, intertwining their fingers.

“Ben.” He smiles.

“C’mon, let’s go home.” Han says, leading them back to the Falcon.

The rebel squadrons blows the oscillator effectively destroying the weapon, as the Millennium Falcon leaves the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is nothing unique, but at the same time it is a little bit? I’m trying to come up with more ideas for Finnlo fics, so expect something more from me.


End file.
